Question: Suppose I have a bag with 12 slips of paper in it.  Some of the slips have a 2 on them, and the rest have a 7 on them.  If the expected value of the number shown on a slip randomly drawn from the bag is $3.25$, then how many slips have a 2?
Answer: We let $x$ denote the number of slips with a 2 written on them.  (This is the usual tactic of letting a variable denote what we're trying to solve for in the problem.)  Then there are $12-x$ slips with a 7 on them. The probability of drawing a 2 is $\frac{x}{12}$ and the probability of drawing a 7 is $\frac{12-x}{12}$, so the expected value of the number drawn is $$ E = \frac{x}{12}(2) + \frac{12-x}{12}(7) = \frac{84-5x}{12}. $$But we are given that $E=3.25$, so we have the equation $$ 3.25 = \frac{84-5x}{12}. $$This simplifies to $39 = 84 - 5x$, which means that $x = 9$. Thus $\boxed{9}$ of the 12 slips have a 2 written on them.